Us
by inspirexx
Summary: "Don't say 'yes!" I shouted as loudly as I could as I burst through the giant, wooden church doors. All eyes were turned on me. Well, it was now or never. Rated T for language.


"Don't say 'yes'!" I shouted as loudly as I could as I burst through the giant, wooden church doors. All eyes were turned on me. Well, it was now or never.

I inhaled a sharp intake of breath and held my head up high. The atmosphere was silent except for the clacking of my stiletto heels against the tan colored, marbled floor. He stared at me with wide, glaring eyes and I couldn't help but flinch as he grabbed my wrist and stomped out into the entry way of the church.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Nam?"

I smirked, "We're at church, Rox. No need for the profanity." He growled at me and I had to put in so much effort not to laugh right there in front of his face. Messing with him was fun, but putting that aside, I leaned against the ivory painted, concrete railings and looked off to the side. "And," I paused, "I don't really know why I'm here myself." It came out as more of a whisper than anything, but it was true. I honestly didn't know what led me to coming here.

"Bullshit. That's complete bullshit and you know it." He clenched his fists and sneered at me.

"Again, watch your language, asshole."

"Wow. A bit of a hypocrite, are you?" His lips were set into a frown and I could tell he was unhappy with me being here. It was obvious. So, why did I come again? His eyebrows were furrowed, and his lips were set into a thin, straight line. "Plus, you're the one dressed like a fucking hooker." He glanced at my ensemble. I tried; I really did, but this was the most formal thing I owned in my closet. And he should have known that by now, I wasn't one of those prissy, debutante girls.

"Well, hey! It's the thought that counts, isn't it? At least I attempted at dressing nice." I clapped my hands together in a sarcastic gesture, and a fake and plastic smile plastered itself onto my face.

He looked down and clenched his fists harder, his knuckles turning white. "Nice.. Nice? You call this nice? But I should have known, right? After our many attempts in the past to impress my mother when we were together, you still dress like a… Like a-"

"Like a what, Roxas? Say it. I dare you." I gritted my teeth together, and punched the wall with all my might. It didn't hurt; nothing could beat the panging in the chest that I was feeling at this exact moment, but I wouldn't let him know that. I wouldn't show any signs of weakness because I wasn't weak. "And don't even bring your excuse of a mom into this. This-" I took a deep, shaky breath, "this is about you!"

He looked at me, disappointment clearly written across his features. He thought I was pathetic. "I'm not saying anything. Not until you explain to me why you're here in the first place. Who gave you the damn right to intrude? My wedding, no less!" He scowled and after a while, smiled at me, a pleased look etched onto his face, "I see how is it, Namine." He cornered me and I couldn't register my thoughts because all I could feel were his harsh breaths fanning my neck. So, I did the only thing that popped into my mind. I pushed him, mustering up all the strength I could to do it and glared at him, furiously. He knew my weaknesses. He was playing games.

"Stop. I know what you're doing and I hate you." I pinched the bridge of my nose and saw that, out of the corner of my eye, he was walking in closer towards me. "Stop." I yelled, my voice firm, but he didn't listen and just grabbed my face. He looked down at me, a gleam in his eye. This bitch. I sneered up at him. The autumn air blew by as an attempt to knock me off my feet. I fought, my weak legs unable to resist the force. And I felt as if I was going to collapse any second when he placed a hand on my waist, steadying me.

"You don't hate me." His voice was low as he continued, "You love me."

"I don't." My voice shook. Crap. Don't give in, Namine. Don't give into him. "Roxas. Don't touch me." Again, my voice shook and I looked away in disappointment. He traced my cheeks bones with his thumb, gliding it over my long eye lashes after. And finally, it rested upon my lips and I glanced at him. The urge was too strong; I had to let go somehow. God; please stop me from doing something I'll regret.

"Nam, look at me." His gaze softened and I was breathing deeply, panting even. "Why are you here..?"

I shut my eyes tightly and shoved him away again with all of the force I could collect. "You think I'm stupid, don't you? That I'm dumb and idiotic for coming here. In a last-ditch attempt to win the love of my life back, I barge in on your wedding!" I laughed and cackled, thinking of how ridiculous this all seemed. How ridiculous _I _seemed. "You're right. You were always right. I'm foolish and I'll just go. You're life is so much more simple without me, anyways." I walked down the steps of the church and kicked off the uncomfortable heels that gave me blisters every time. I blinked away of the beads of water escaping my eyes and wiped them away with the back of my hand.

His hand grabbed onto mine and he pulled me to himself. "What was that you said?" He whispered in my ear.

"You were always right? And I'll go?" I mumbled into his dress shirt, staining it with tears.

"No. Before that." I could hear and feel the thumping of his heart inside his chest. Loud and quick.

I hesitated and bit my lip, "You're the love of my life." He pushed me back slightly, leaving his arms around me and smiled slightly.

"Yes, that." He cupped my face once again, and pressed his lips swiftly to mine, sending a shudder down my spine from the gentle touch of his lips. I missed this. _I missed us_. He pulled away and placed a soft kiss atop of my forehead, "And Nam, you're the love of my life. Always have been and always will be."

* * *

Decided to start anew. Review, you guys; I'm not sure whether to continue this story or not. Thanks for reading; click that button below! ;)  
_- inspirexx_


End file.
